


Every Day I Love You More

by Trebleclefstories



Series: Here with You [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Multi, Pregnancy, Season 10 Alternate Universe, Unplanned Pregnancy, jolex, jolex babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories
Summary: -Sequel to I'm Happy Right Here with You-After having drunk sex, Jo and Alex are having a baby. An actual baby. Here's how everyone finds out.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Series: Here with You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920988
Comments: 39
Kudos: 71
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I started writing a multi-chapter sequel to I'm Happy Here with You because I'm just very attached to this AU. If you haven't read that story yet, PLEASE GO READ IT BEFORE YOU START THIS ONE, because this sequel will not make sense. 
> 
> This will feature many of your favorite characters finding out about Jo and Alex's relationship, as well as jolex trying (and failing) to keep things a secret. 
> 
> Once again, this is a Season 10 AU where Jo and Alex didn't get together in 9x24

Finding out they were having a baby was something that had Jo and Alex over the moon. It was something neither of them never really knew they wanted. Of course, Jo and Alex thought about what life would be like as a parent, but the lack of a perfect partner made it difficult to really envision that kind of life. Hours after finding out about her pregnancy, Jo was camped out on the couch with a trash bin right next to her. Morning sickness was no joke. She really hoped that today was just her baby's way of making its presence known and that tomorrow she would not feel as sick as she did right now. 

Alex had been wonderful. After helping Jo get up off the bathroom floor, they talked for a really long time about what all this would mean for them. Their relationship was about to shift dramatically. They were in love with each other and having a baby together. They decided that within the next few weeks, they would move Jo into Alex's room and make arrangements to convert Jo's bedroom into nursery. They talked about going on dates, doctor's appointments, financial responsibilities, parenting approaches, and when they wanted to tell everyone about the baby.

They decided that they would let everyone know about their new relationship as soon as they got back to work tomorrow. It was just too hard not to kiss each other. After more than a year of having to conceal their feelings, Jo and Alex had no desire to keep it quiet anymore. They wanted to be together. They wanted everyone to know that they were in love and happy. The baby on the other hand, they wanted to keep to themselves for just a little while longer. Alex and Jo both agreed that they wanted to keep this secret at least until the end of Jo's first trimester.

Jo preferred to wait a bit longer if possible, and not say anything until she was showing. She didn't want people to treat her differently. Because that's exactly what would happen the moment everyone knew she was pregnant. She'd no longer be Jo Wilson, second year surgical resident. She'd the pregnant second year that got knocked up by the attending. As happy and excited she was about the baby and her new relationship, she wanted to keep it in this safe little bubble as long as she could.

Alex was walking back from the kitchen with a bowl of hot soup in his hands when he and Jo heard the door open. Cristina walked in and wandered over to the couch, “Hey! You’re not puking. That’s good. You’re not contagious are you.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “No I’m not contagious. But I am still nauseous so you might not want to sit too close.”

“True,” Cristina flopped down onto the opposite end of the couch. “What are we watching?”

“Shark week,” Jo replied.

“Ooh,” Cristina approved. “I like sharks.”

Alex laughed at Cristina as he placed the bowl of soup and some crackers on a tray in front of Jo, “Yeah because you’ve always been a shark, that’s for sure. Remember when you gave me a shot of epi and almost killed me?”

“Wait, you did what?” Jo asked, sensing there was a story there.

“It was our fifth year and I accidentally injected Alex’s finger with epi instead of the patient’s heart,” Cristina waved her hand. “It was no biggie. Sure he arrested and we had to shock him, but if that never would’ve happened then we never would’ve know about your arrhythmia.”

Alex scoffed, “See what I mean. A shark.”

“You have a heart arrhythmia?” Jo exclaimed. “How did I not know this?”

“Eh it’s relatively harmless,” Cristina assured. “He was most likely born with it. It’s nothing to be worried about, though. He’ll live.”

Jo shook her head in disbelief as she brought a spoonful of soup to her lips. She scooted over a bit from her spot on the couch so that Alex could sit down beside her. Alex made himself comfortable and placed his arm around her shoulder, giving her a small smile. She looked up at him lovingly as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“No freaking way,” Cristina’s voice interrupted Alex and Jo’s moment. “I leave to go to work for a couple hours and you guys get together? You couldn’t have waited for me to get home?”

“Shut up,” Alex said, bring Jo closer.

“So, this is real?” Cristina questioned. “You two are actually together? Like confessed your undying love for each other while Wilson—who may or may not be dying—was puking her brains out?”

“Yes, Yang. We’re together,” Jo laughed. “You know, holding someone’s hair and rubbing their back while they’re vomiting into the toilet really bonds you.”

“I can see that.”

After a while, Cristina got up to use the bathroom. Jo heard the toilet flush and the water running, signifying that Yang was just about finished. Finally, the door swung open and Cristina walked out with a curious expression on her face, “Um... why is there an empty pregnancy test box in the trash? Multiple, boxes of them in the trash?”

Once again, as though they were reliving a similar moment from a few month ago, Jo and Alex found themselves like deer in headlights. Their jaws were dropped and they stared at each other dumbly, not knowing what to say.

“Oh. My. God,” Cristina gaped. “You’re knocked up. Oh my God, Evil Spawn knocked you up that night didn’t he, Wilson?”

Jo nodded, “Surprise?”

“Woah. That’s... huge. Well, okay, so are we happy about this?” Cristina asked.

Alex looked at Jo and then back at Cristina, giving her a shy smile, “Yeah. We are.”

“Well, then... congratulations!” Cristina laughed and gave Alex and Jo each a brief hug. “So, you’ve got to be what, like eight weeks?”

“Yeah,” Jo confirmed. “It’s been two months since we... you know. We were planning on keeping it a secret until at least the end of the first trimester, but I guess I should’ve thought to take out the trash before you got home.”

“Oh I would’ve figured it out anyway,” Cristina shrugged. “Honestly, that was my first thought when I woke up this morning to you puking for about an hour straight. So, I would’ve come to the conclusion if you kept waking up every morning and spilling all the contents in your stomach. And if you didn’t suspect anything, I’d probably slap Alex on the head and force you to take a blood test.”

“How thoughtful,” Alex deadpanned. “Just, please try and keep your mouth shut. We really don’t want people to know yet. We’re gonna tell everyone that we’re together tomorrow, but they don’t need to know about the baby yet or the circumstances. So don’t tell anyone. Not even Mer.”

“Oh come on, I’ve got to keep this all to myself?” Cristina whined. “You owe me big time. Oh, and I know you’re probably going to want to pick me to be godmother, but I already have way too many godchildren, so just give it to Mer. Besides, maybe it’ll help her feel better once she finds out that I knew about all of this before she did and didn’t tell her.”

Jo laughed, “You know, I never thought Dr. Grey would end up being my kid’s godmother.”

“Five years ago, I never thought I’d be having a kid that would need a godmother,” Alex shared.

“Actually,” Jo looked up at Alex. “Same.”

“Awe, look. Well, aren’t you two just perfect for each other,” Cristina snickered. “Seriously, though, I am happy for you guys. Your kid is gonna be toughest, most sarcastic, foul-mouth Evil Spawn, spawn out of every kid in its class. Ooh! I can get onesies made that say ‘Evil Spawn’s Spawn’ and ‘Junior Evil Spawn’ on them! Thank you for getting knocked up, Wilson.”

Jo made a face, “You’re welcome?”

“Well, I’m going to go to bed because I’ve had a long day,” Cristina said as she got up from the couch. “Oh, and try not to make too much noise if you’re going to... you know, celebrate.”


	2. NO DETAILS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am on a roll today :) this is my second upload of the day. If we're lucky, maybe we can make it 3 for 3 and I'll finish Didn't Think. Who knows?

The next morning began with more throwing up and hunching over the toilet. Jo was trying her best not to wake up Alex, but about 20 minutes into her puking fest, he walked into the bathroom and sat down next to her on the floor. Jo looked up at him, “Go back to bed. I’m fine. You can sleep for another twenty minutes.”

“No I can’t,” Alex shook his head. “I can’t sleep knowing that you feel miserable because I messed up and forgot to wrap it up.”

Jo let out a burst of laughter, “You’re sweet, but honestly, you don’t have to sit there while I’m puking. It’s gross.”

“I don’t care,” Alex looked at Jo intensely. “I’m staying right here and you are going to have to deal with me hovering for the next seven months. You’re going to get sick of me, but when I said we’re doing this together and that I was gonna be here every step of the way, I meant it.”

“If I weren’t all gross and puke-y, I’d kiss you right now.”

After a few minutes without the overwhelming need to vomit, Jo decided it was time to get ready. She showered and got dressed, going downstairs to eat something. Jo walked into the kitchen and searched around for something that wouldn’t make her stomach churn. Her options were limited. For a house of doctors, they didn’t really have a lot of clean, healthy breakfast options. Everything was sugary. Deciding to settle for a piece of toast and some coffee, Jo turned on the pot and waited for her cup to be done.

She was just about to bring the mug of coffee to her lips when Alex swooped in and grabbed the coffee out her hands, “What the hell?”

“You can’t have caffeine, you’re pregnant.” Alex stated.

“I can have one cup a day,” she said, snatching the coffee back from Alex. “It’s perfectly okay for me to have one cup of coffee.”

“Hmm, well you see, I disagree,” Alex shook his head, taking the coffee out of her hands again and taking a sip. “And you’re the resident and I’m the attending, so what I say goes.”

“Oh that’s rich,” Jo glared. “You and your position as my superior have nothing to with my uterus. Because if it did, you—and all of your years of experience over me—would’ve thought to wrap it up and we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Yeah okay. That’s on me,” Alex cringed and handed the coffee back. “You can have one cup, and  only one cup a day.”

“Thank you,” she drank the coffee and finished her toast. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Alex smiled. “It’s weird... Starting today, I get to kiss you whenever, wherever I want.”

“I’m kind of nervous,” Jo confessed. “I don’t want people to think I’m just another resident trying to get surgeries for sex.”

“No one’s going to think that,” Alex assured. “Most of the attendings tease me on a daily basis about how I was too chicken to say anything to you. We’re best friends. You’re not some random chick that they’re going to gossip about. You’re Jo. They’re gonna be happy about it. Trust me... Besides you don’t need to give me sex for surgeries. You’re good. Really good. That’s why people want you on their service and that’s why you get more responsibilities than the other residents. So when we get to the hospital today, let’s just do what’s natural. We don’t have to do some huge announcement. Let’s just be us.”

Jo pinched herself, “Am I dreaming? Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen or heard you be this nice to anyone ever.”

“Shut up,” Alex scoffed.

“That’s more like it,” Jo grinned.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

They arrived to the hospital on time and exited the car. Alex grabbed a hold of Jo’s hand as they walked through the parking lot into the building. So far, they hadn’t seen anyone that would care enough about their relationship to make a big deal about it, so he saw that as a plus. They continued down the hall and entered the elevator hand-in-hand only to find Arizona Robbins already standing inside.

Arizona smiled at them as usual before doing a double take, “Oh my God! You’re holding hands! You finally told her?”

Knowing exactly what Arizona was referring to he responded, “Yeah. I did.”

“Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for you guys!” Arizona beamed brightly, embracing Alex and then pulling Jo in for a quick hug as well. “Ah! Best way to start the morning. I feel like a proud mama who’s baby just grew up.”

“Wait, what did you do?” Jo furrowed her brows.

“I told you I love you.”

“Hold on… Dr. Robbins knew?” Jo turned to Arizona. “You knew?”

“Yup! He confessed it to me the night of the night of the storm in the NICU storage closet,” Arizona nodded with a large smile on her face as the elevator dinged. “Well, this is my stop. I will see you both later for rounds. Congrats you two!”

“You were already in love with me back then?” Jo squinted at Alex. “And you didn’t say anything? We could’ve been together for months now.”

“Wait,” Alex looked at Jo confusedly. “You wouldn’t have run if I told you I loved you?”

“No, you dumbass,” Jo slapped his arm playfully. “Do you know how long I spent trying to get over you because I thought you only saw me as a friend? I been in love with you since the tree crashed through the living room.”

“You have?” Alex was shocked.

“Yeah,” Jo nodded. “Really, I’ve loved you since before then, but I didn’t realize it until I was standing in your living room that night, thinking about how I always choose bad guys and how you’re the best guy I’ve ever met.”

Alex squeezed her hand, “I really didn’t know. If I did, I would’ve said something sooner.”

The elevator dinged again, signaling it was their turn to get off the elevator. Walking out hand in hand, Jo paused, “When did you realize you were falling in love with me?”

“The day we illegally helped the kid in from the ride along in the closed down ER. Meredith kept pushing me to ask you out and said something about how you’re a badass—”

“Meredith Grey said that about me?” Jo exclaimed.

Alex nodded as they approached one of the conference rooms and pulled her inside to finish their conversation, “Yeah. She thought you’d be good for me. I kept telling her no, that there was nothing between us and that were just friends. But then you pulled me into the storage closet and had my favorite powder-sugar donuts. Then it was like something shifted. I saw you bite into one and you had powdered-sugar all over your face, and I knew that was it. That I had fallen for you.”

Jo—who’d started crying—wiped the straggling tears and let out a laugh, “I’m sorry. It’s the hormones.”

“And here I thought you were trying to snag another surgery from me,” Alex teased. “Alright, we both have to go before we’re late. I’ll see you for rounds.”

“Okay,” Jo replied and kissed Alex sweetly before watching him walk out the conference room. She took a moment to collect herself and walk over to the residents’ lounge to get ready for the day.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the kiss Jo and Alex shared had been witnessed by none other than Leah Murphy. Her jawed dropped and she bolted towards the residents’ lounge to tell everyone before Jo arrived. Leah ran into the lounge, “You guys will never believe what I just saw!”

Ben, Stephanie, Shane, and a few other residents turned around to look at her. Shane made a face, “Did something happen?”

“Oh, something happened alright,” Leah grinned. “I just saw Jo and Karev kissing in a conference room.”

“Whoa,” Ben’s eyes widened. “That’s definitely something.”

“No way!” Stephanie jumped up from the bench. “They’re together? Why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“Are you sure you saw Jo and Karev?” Shane asked.

“Yes, I’m positive it was them! I ran over here as soon as I saw it to tell you guys.”

“Saw what?” Jo asked as she walked in. She noticed everyone was staring at her. “What? Do I have something on my face?’

“You had Alex Karev all over your face about two minutes ago,” Stephanie snarked.

Jo froze, “Damn. Word really gets around fast.”

“Hold on, so its true?” Ben asked. “You two are actually together? Finally?”

Jo smiled shyly, “Yes.”

“Oh my God!” Stephanie laughed. “How did this happen?”

Jo thought back to the circumstances that brought her and Alex together. Deciding to skip over most of the story she took a deep breath, “He told me he loved me, and I said it back.”

“That’s it? That’s all we’re getting?” Leah questioned.

“That’s it for now,” Jo grinned. “I’ll keep the details to myself for a little while longer. Don’t worry though, I will tell you all eventually.”

“That’s great Jo,” Shane smiled. “We’ve all been waiting for it to happen for a while.”

“Really?” Jo asked. “I thought you guys were just teasing.”

“Oh, Jo," Stephanie shook her head. “Sweetheart, everyone knew you two were going to end up together. We were just waiting for you guys to catch up to the rest of us.”

While the residents were trying to get information out of Jo, Alex had walked into the attendings’ lounge. He walked up to the coffee pot as he did every morning and began to pour himself a cup, whistling to himself. Alex heard the room go quiet and turned around to see his friends staring at him.

“What?” Alex scowled. "Stop staring. I’m just getting some coffee. I haven’t been here long enough to have annoyed anyone or be blamed for something not working. So, just tell me why hell everyone is being weird.”

“Dude. You were whistling," Jackson pointed out.

“No, I wasn’t,” Alex made a face.

“Uh, yes you were," April confirmed. “You came in here with a smile on your face and swing in your step, then you started whistling.”

“Yeah, it’s weird and unnatural coming from you,” Callie squinted. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on,” Alex shook his head. “Is it so hard to believe that maybe I’m just happy or in a good mood today?”

“You? In a good mood,” Meredith laughed. “I don’t think I have ever seen you this… giddy before. What’s really happening?”

“You know, one time Mark and I caught Bailey humming in the elevator looking all happy and minutes later, Ben Warren got on the elevator after Bailey left humming the same exact song,” Derek told. “I say, Alex is in love.”

“With who? The girl he brought some from the bar last week? Or an intern? Or one of his patients’ moms? Or the sub-I’s that come and shadow for a week in the hospital?” Callie teased.

“Shut up,” Alex glared.

“Cristina! You’re being awfully quiet. Why aren’t you making fun of Karev with us today?” Jackson asked.

Cristina—who had been doing her best to keep her mouth shut—exchanged a look with Alex. From her spot on the couch, Meredith gasped, “You do know something! You have to tell us because he never will.”

Cristina looked at Alex once again before allowing a giant grin to grace her face, “Alex finally got his head out of his ass and he and Wilson are together now.”

The room erupted into cheers and Alex rolled his eyes, “Okay everybody, calm down. It’s not that big a deal. Yes, we’re together. So, what?”

“You can’t just leave it at that? How did it happen?” Meredith questioned.

Alex shrugged, “I told her I love her, and she said it back.”

“You actually confessed your love to her?” Jackson widened his eyes.

“Yes,” Alex nodded.

“Aw! That’s so cute,” April squealed. “I can’t believe it. Big bad Karev told a girl that he loves her.”

“Congratulations, Karev,” Derek smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Wilson is good for you.”

“Is this why you stole her off my service?” Callie asked. “Because we were having a great time before you came along and stole her back from me. She was into it. We work well together. But now you’ve got her slumming it in peds.”

“I didn’t put her on my service because she’s my girlfriend,” Alex defended. “I put her on my service because she’s my favorite resident. And don’t say that’s not allowed, because you all have had your favorites. Besides, she likes peds and she’s good with kids and parents.”

“More like she likes the peds instructor,” Cristina muttered.

“Shut up.”

Meredith who had been quiet for a while finally spoke, “It was that day with the kid in the ER wasn’t it? That was the day your feelings changed. You actually thought about what I said to you.”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded shyly.

“I knew it,” Meredith smiled brightly. “Tell Wilson that we’re sorry it took us so long to finally bully you into admitting it.”

Alex huffed a laugh, “Tell her yourself.”

“I think I will,” Meredith replied.


	3. CONFESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward encounters and surprise confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write another chapter of this instead of posting Didn’t Think? Yes I did.

About a week had gone by and Jo and Alex were finally able to fit time into their schedules to go get an ultrasound. They were down in OB waiting for the doctor to arrive. Alex was getting impatient and began to tinker with the ultrasound machine, “Why are we sitting around waiting for the OB? We are both doctors. I could do the ultrasound. Do you know how many pregnancies I’ve been brought on as a peds surgeon?”

Jo sat up on the exam table and reached out to slap Alex on the arm, “Sit down. Just because we both know how to perform an ultrasound doesn’t mean we have to. Can you not act like the doctor, but the father for ten minutes? We’re the patients this time.”

“Yeah and I don’t have the patience to wait around for the OB to—”

“Good morning, I’m Dr. Fields and I will be performing your ultrasound today,” the doctor, who had been looking down at the chart finally lifted her head to look at the patients.

Alex felt his jaw drop in disbelief as he stared at the woman in front of them, “Lucy?”

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up, “Alex? What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that,” he scoffed. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the Namboze clinic?”

“Yeah I am,” Lucy nodded. “I’m just no longer needed there full time. I’ve trained many midwives and OBs to do what I would normally do, so now I just go back every few months for training. I just started back here two weeks ago.”

“Huh,” Alex nodded. “Well, good for you.”

“Thanks,” Lucy cleared her throat. “Anyway, so what brings you to my floor?”

Alex looked over at Jo who had an amused expression on her face. He had a feeling he was going to have some explaining to do later. He let out a short laugh, “Um… my girlfriend is pregnant.”

“Oh wow. Congratulations you two,” Lucy stretched her hand out to Jo. “I’m Lucy Fields, Maternal-Fetal surgeon and your OB.”

“Jo Wilson,” Jo exchanged a look with Alex before shaking the other woman’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“So, I see that you are here for your first ultrasound?” Lucy asked.

“Yes,” Jo confirmed. “We’ve been meaning to come in, but today was the first day that neither of us had a surgery.”

“Trust me, I understand. You spend years delivering babies, but you’re so busy bringing other people’s babies into the world, you forget to have your own,” Lucy shared as she instructed do to scoot to the edge of the exam table. “So, were you guys trying?”

“Definitely not," Jo chuckled.

"Yeah, this kid was a happy little accident,” Alex added sheepishly.

“The best things in life are," Lucy smiled as she finally was able to locate the fetus. She turned the monitor and pointed to a spot on the screen. “Here is your baby. I’d say you are about nine weeks along, judging from how it’s measuring. That means we should be able to hear the heartbeat.”

Lucy clicked some buttons and adjusted the ultrasound probe until they finally found what they had been looking for. Alex had been present for dozens of fetal ultrasounds in his career and had heard the fetal heartbeat countless times, but somehow, hearing this baby’s heartbeat—his and Jo's baby’s heartbeat—he had never experienced anything more beautiful. He felt his heart swell and his eyes grow teary as he squeezed Jo’s hand lightly.

Jo felt her breath catch in her throat as she heard the rapid rush of the baby’s blood pumping through its tiny body. She let out a soft sigh as happy tears began to trickle down her face. She felt Alex squeeze her hand and looked up to see that his eyes were glassy. He bent down and pressed a light kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes and reveled at the sound of her baby’s heart.

“The baby looks great as of right now. The heartrate is well within normal limits and there don’t seem to be concerning images on the ultrasound. I am very hopeful that this pregnancy will go smoothly,” after another minute or two, Lucy shut off the monitor. “As far as prenatal care goes, you are both doctors so I shouldn’t have to explain it to you. Now Jo, it says in your medical file that this isn’t your first pregnancy. Is that correct? Have you been through this process before?”

Jo froze. She hadn’t even thought about how the OB would bring up medical history and previous pregnancies during her appointment. The secrets she had so desperately kept under wraps were slowly about to unravel and she supposed it was best to come clean with Alex about some of the darker points of her past now rather than later. She took a deep breath and sat up, “That is correct. This is not my first pregnancy. However, I haven’t been through this process before. I did not carry to term the first time around.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Lucy apologized. “I didn’t mean to bring up anything painful, but I do need to know as many details as possible regarding your medical history if I am going to make sure we keep this baby inside of you for as long as possible.”

“Of course,” Jo nodded. She glanced at Alex, who sported a perplexed, but comforting expression on his face. Feeling secure enough to share her story for the first time, she looked Alex in the eyes as she confessed, “I had abortion five years, at the age of twenty-two. I had been in an abusive relationship for a few years and a few days after I found out about my pregnancy, my husband beat me so bad that I ended up in the hospital. It was then, when I made the decision to terminate the pregnancy, because I knew that there was no world where my child would be safe, or win. The kid would lose in every scenario because my husband was influential and charming and manipulative. He was everything that I wasn’t and had everything that I could’ve ever hoped for. So, I had an abortion. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my entire life, and God knows, I’ve had hard life.”

Alex’s jawed locked and his eyes were painted in sadness. He looked angry. But Jo knew that anger was not directed at her. That anger had never been directed at her. Even when she almost killed Jason, he was never angry at her. He was angry that she had been put in a position where she’d had to defend herself to that extent. Jo could tell that he wasn’t angry at her. Alex was angry at Paul—the husband she had never mentioned out of fear that just saying his name would cause him to come looking for her. Alex was angry at the circumstances she’d lived through prior to moving to Seattle.

Lucy placed a hand on Jo’s knee and nodded at her with sympathy, “You are an incredibly strong woman and you made a difficult decision regarding the wellbeing of yourself and your unborn child. That is how I will know that you will be a great mother to this baby. I meet moms every day. Some are going to be decent mothers, maybe even good ones. But very few of the women I meet will be great. You are one those. Now, abortion does not put you at a higher risk for miscarriage, but I will still like to monitor you closely every few weeks, just to be sure that termination complications such as scarring, are not present.”

“Thank you,” Jo replied.

“It’s no problem,” Lucy assured. She reached up to the ultrasound machine and pressed the print button, “Here is an image of your baby. I will leave you two alone to get ready. Make sure you go up to the nurse’s desk to make an appointment for your twelve-week ultrasound.”

With Lucy gone, Jo finally released a sob she had been trying so hard to contain. Alex wrapped her in his embrace and held her as she cried quietly into his chest. He rubbed circles on her back and sighed, “Oh, Jo. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’ve never told anyone. Not even Ms. Schmidt. She knew about Paul and how I left and changed my name, but I never told her everything else. That’s the first time I’ve ever said it out loud,” Jo sniffed.

“Wait, you changed your name?” Alex asked.

“Yeah,” Jo nodded. “I was Brooke for the majority of my life. I got married at 19 to one of my professors. He was kind and charming, and I was a naïve street kid who wanted someone to love me, so I fell for everything he said. And when he started hitting me, I would make excuses for him and remember how generous he’d been to me and I felt bad for thinking about leaving. I thought I deserved it. He was so convincing. But then one day, I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared because for months I had been saving money to leave him. The baby was going to put a pin in those plans, but another part of me hoped that maybe this was what we needed in order to be okay. Maybe he would change if I had the baby. Two days later, I was in the hospital after getting beaten so bad that he bruised my kidney. That’s when I realized that a baby wouldn’t change anything. He’d always be a monster and I wasn’t going to let my kid have a monster for a father or grow up to be a monster themselves. I had an abortion and cried then entire time. Then I packed my bags and ran away. I changed my name to Jo Wilson, I moved back to Boston to go to Harvard, and I never looked back.”

“You didn’t divorce him,” Asked furrowed his brow.

“No,” Jo shook her head. “I want to. But I never could because I’ve always been alone and if I try to divorce him, he will find me and he will kill me. I could disappear and no would notice I’m scared every minute of every day that he’s going to show up and destroy the life I’ve made for myself. But I don’t want to live like that anymore. We’re having a baby and I want to know that our baby is going to be safe from him.”

“Jo, you aren’t alone anymore,” Alex brought her impossibly closer. “You haven’t been alone for a long time. I love you. And there are so many others that love you, too. I’d go down fighting for you, you know that right? If you want to divorce him, I will be here with you. You won’t be alone. You won’t be vulnerable. We can take out a restraining order if he tries anything. I can make sure he doesn’t step one foot into this hospital.”

“I want to get a divorce,” Jo confessed. “I don’t want to think of what could’ve happened if I’d been a little more brave. I don’t want to be tied to him. I want to be free. Free to live my life and be with you and not have to worry about our baby’s safety.”

“Okay,” Alex nodded. “Then we will get a great attorney who specializes in domestic violence cases like these and you will get the divorce.”

“Okay. It’s all going to be okay,” Jo exhaled and slumped down back onto the exam table for a moment before standing up. “Can you pass me my pants?”

Alex gave her a small half-smile and handed her, her scrub pants, “Here. Get dressed and we can go get some breakfast in the cafeteria.”

Jo put her clothes on and stood up, ready to go. She grabbed Alex’s hand and cracked the door open, checking to see if the coast was clear. Not seeing anyone they knew, the both hurried out of the OB exam room and entered the elevator. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Jo decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for the past half hour, “So… you and Lucy?

“I knew you were going to bring that up,” Alex sighed. “You remember the girlfriend I told you about that stole my job?”

“That was her?” Jo raised her eyebrows. “She seems so nice, though. And normal. Kind of different from your string of crazy chicks, myself included.”

“That’s what I thought,” Alex shrugged. “And you’re not crazy, trust me. Rebecca was crazy, Izzie was sick… and kind of crazy if we’re being honest, Lexie went crazy for a minute there after the shooting, you are not crazy. You might be a little screwed up, but so am I and that’s why we we work.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jo followed Alex out the elevator. “Well, you don’t have to worry about me stealing your job. I’m just a resident so I don’t think they’d choose me over you. At least not for a few more years.”

Alex chuckled, “I’m sure that once you become an attending, everyone will choose you over me.”

“Well, can you blame them? I’m much nicer than you,” Jo grinned.

“Shut up.”

“You see?” Jo motioned at him. “Case and point.”

“Whatever, just give me the ultrasound picture. I’m gonna put it on the fridge when we get home since Cristina already knows,” Alex smiled.

“This kid already has you wrapped around their little finger. We know who softie is going to be,” Jo teased.


	4. FIGURES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Alex are pretty good at keeping their little secret. Cristina just wants everyone to know already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I'm back with another chapter :)

Another week went by and Jo and Alex had done a surprisingly great job at hiding the fact that Jo was ten weeks pregnant. Thankfully, much of this was due to the fact that Jo still had a few weeks before she’d start showing. Cristina on the other hand, was finding it torturous to keep this secret. She constantly found herself almost slipping up and mentioning the pregnancy to Meredith or Owen or Ross. One time, she even debated telling Zola so that she wouldn’t have to be the only one holding on to this information.

It helped when she thought of it in terms of HIPPA. Sharing Wilson’s pregnancy would be a violation of HIPPA. It was just another piece of medical information that she was not allowed to disclose. However, seeing the ultrasound picture of the fetus on the refrigerator made it increasingly difficult to compartmentalize. Any time she invited someone over to the house, she’d have to hide the photograph in a drawer. Whenever she ate cereal and sat at the kitchen island, she’d find herself staring at the sonogram in disbelief at the fact that Alex Karev procreated.

Cristina could not wait until Jo hit the twelve week mark, or people started figuring it out. Sure, Jo’s stomach was still flat, but her boobs had grown at least a cup size and she was eating more than usual. On top of that, she was taking constant trips to the bathroom to vomit and had been avoiding the x-ray rooms like vampires avoid the light. Jo also had this annoying new shine to her hair and skin, that made Cristina scowl with annoyance.

As Cristina mulled over not being able to talk about the Junior Evil Spawn that was on its way, Jo walked into the kitchen. Cristina looked up from the box she was eating out of, “Good morning, Hairball. Or should I say, mommy to be?”

“Good morning, Yang,” Jo rolled her eyes. She had a strange relationship with Cristina Yang. They lived together and she was one of the only people to know about Jo’s pregnancy, but they still were not on a first name basis. To be honest, Jo never thought they would be.

“You know, I wanted to say thank you for finally moving all of your stuff into Alex’s room because that means you no longer monopolize my bathroom in the mornings puking your brains out,” Cristina said as she chewed on her cereal.

“You’re welcome?” Jo scrunched her face. “And just to let you know, I’m not puking as much as I was before. It’s slowed down. And thank goodness because I was pretty sure people were going to find out. I’m running out of ways to get away from Stephanie.”

“Everyone is going to find out if your boobs keep growing at the rate they are,” Cristina shrugged.

“They’re not that bad!” Jo exclaimed.

“What’s not bad?” Alex asked as he walked into the room.

“My boobs,” Jo looked down at her breasts. “I know they’ve gotten bigger, but they’re not that bad right?”

“Hey, don’t ask me. I think they’re great.” Alex grinned. “No complaints over here.”

“Alex I’m serious,” Jo slapped his arm. “Do you think anyone has noticed? Yang said that they’re growing fast.”

“Like I said,” Alex took a bite into an apple. “I think they’re great. I’m too busy staring at them to notice if anyone else is.”

“He’s useless,” Cristina rolled her eyes. “Anyway, if we’re going to carpool today I’m leaving right now so, get in the car and vamonos.”

By the time they arrived to the hospital, everyone had been ushered into various tasks. There was no time for meandering around and waiting for instructions. It was a busy day and required heightened senses and focus. There had a playground collapse at a local elementary school and there were a few kids in need of care. Thankfully, not many were injured enough to require surgery. However, in Trauma 2, Jo and Alex were treating a young girl of about six years old with internal bleeding and possible open fractures.

“Hey you called for an ortho consult,” Callie asked as she entered the room.

Alex looked up from the ultrasound he was performing, “Yeah. She’s got a couple broken ribs and an open fracture on her leg that needs surgical treatment.”

“Okay,” Callie looked over the young girl’s injuries. “Wilson, I need you get a portable x-ray in here stat. I want to get a better look at her fracture before we go up to the OR.”

Alex and Jo exchanged a look. They had done such a great job at avoiding situations like these for the past two weeks. Alex cleared his throat, “I’ll do it. Jo, I need you to get my extra scrub cap from my locker. I forgot that I didn’t have my usual one washed.”

Jo nodded appreciatively as she exited the room. Callie gave Alex a strange look, “I know she’s your girlfriend and all, but she’s the resident. She should be doing the x-ray. Not you.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind,” Alex said as he and Callie each put on a lead x-ray covering. “Besides, I’m the attending, so it just makes more sense for me to stick around than leave the patient with a resident while I go get my scrub cap.”

“Well, she wouldn’t have been alone. I’m here,” Callie pointed out.

“Oh. Yeah. That’s right,” Alex shrugged.

Callie watched Alex move under her scrutinizing gaze. He was being weird, and Callie was determined to find out why. Suddenly, Callie’s face turned to one of pure shock, “Oh, tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” Alex asked. “I know how to take an x-ray. I didn’t move anything.”

“No, I’m not talking about that,” Callie shook her head. “Tell me you didn’t get Wilson pregnant.”

Alex gulped, “I… what?”

“Oh my God. You did,” Callie stood up from the stool she had been sitting in. “And you can’t even lie about it. She’s pregnant.”

Unsure of what to say, Alex decided to keep quiet as Callie rambled off a ton of questions, “When did this happen? How far along is she? How long have you known??”

Sighing, Alex motioned with his hands, “Calm down and keep quiet. She’s only ten weeks so we’re trying to keep it a secret. The only other person who knows is Cristina because we live with her. We found out two weeks ago, the day before we told everyone that we’re together.”

“She’s already ten weeks?” Callie exclaimed. “How long have you two been together without telling us? How did this happen?”

“You remember Mer’s birthday party?” Alex laughed awkwardly. “We had drunk sex and made baby.”

“You what? But you guys weren’t even together back then,” Callie’s eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. “Oh! _Oh_ … good Lord. Don’t tell me you’re only with her because of the baby. You might act like you have no feelings but you are actually a pretty decent guy and it’s totally something you would do.”

“No! I’m not with Jo because of the baby,” Alex exclaimed. “I’m with Jo because I love her and I want to be with her. The baby is just an added bonus.”

“That’s probably the most sickeningly sweet thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Callie looked at him weirdly. “Who are you and what have you done with Alex Karev?”

“Hey! I’ve got your scrub cap,” Jo announced as she walked back into the trauma room. “Did you guys finish the x-rays?”

“Yes, Wilson. We finished the x-rays. No need to worry. Your precious cargo is safe,” Callie replied.

Jo’s face paled. She looked at Alex accusingly, “You told her?”

“Didn’t have to,” Alex shook his head. “She figured it out.”

“It’s the boobs isn’t it? That’s what gave it away,” Jo huffed. “Cristina said they were growing really fast, but I didn’t think they were that bad.”

“No it wasn’t the boobs,” Callie chuckled. “But now that you mentioned it, they look fantastic. Don’t be surprised if people start hitting on you. I know I sure would.”

“I don’t know if I should be proud that I have a hot girlfriend or worried that someone’s going to try to take you from me,” Alex wrapped an arm around Jo’s waist.

“Oh please,” Jo rolled her eyes. “In a few months, the only person who’s going to think I look hot, is you. And the only reason you’ll think that is because your male, primal instincts tell you to find me attractive so you can protect me, even though I’ll be as big as a whale.”

“That’s true,” Alex kissed her forehead. “You’ll always be hot to me.”

“Ugh, now I’m going to puke,” Callie made a face. “Let’s get this girl up to the OR. You two can stare into each other’s eyes later.”

Hours later, Callie walked by Cristina in the parking lot on the way to the car and gave her a pointed look. Cristina tilted her head and stared at Callie for a moment. Finally, Cristina’s jaw dropped, “You know.”

“I know,” Callie confirmed.

“How did you find out?” Cristina asked. “They aren’t telling people yet.”

“Alex made up some lame excuse to get Wilson out of the room when it was time to take some little girl’s x-rays,” Callie shared. “I figured it out pretty quickly and he didn’t even try to deny it.”

“Oh thank God,” Cristina breathed out a sigh of relief. “I was going crazy not being able to talk to anyone about this.”

“Ooh, you know I’m down to talk about this whenever,” Callie grinned. “Alright, so tell me, how did you find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had TONS of fun writing this chapter. I can't wait to keep expanding this AU. Let me know who you want to find out next and any suggestions for how they should find out!


	5. YOU DIDN’T KNOW?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex slips up, and more people find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to credit the idea for this chapter to my wonderful cousin Sarah. She’s a genius and very supportive of my fanfics

It had been three days since Callie found out about Jo’s pregnancy and there had been no shortage of teasing remarks from Callie and Cristina. Every time Jo or Alex were left in a room with either of them, they were forced to hear the endless jokes being made about them and their drunk sex baby. Jo found it funny if she was being honest. The lightheartedness of this pregnancy was so refreshing considering what happened the last time. The jokes were a welcome distraction from the fact that Jo was in the process of filing from divorce from Paul and her lawyer was going to submit those papers by the end of the week.

That morning, she’d woken up before Alex did, which wasn’t unusual. However, for the first time in weeks, she woke up without the sudden need to vomit. She laid there on her side and stared at his sleeping form for a while longer. It was surreal waking up next to him. This morning especially so, since it wasn’t clouded by overwhelming nausea. Jo was convinced that there was no way that this was her real life. She had to be dreaming.

She had been stroking his hair for a few minutes when Alex spoke, “You know, watching people sleep is kind of creepy.”

Alex opened his eyes only to find Jo rolling hers, “Can’t you be normal and just say, ‘Good morning, babe. I love you and I can’t believe you’re carrying our baby.’ Can’t you do that?”

“Good morning, babe. I love you and I can’t believe you’re carrying our baby,” Alex gave Jo a quick kiss as Jo gave him a look of annoyance. “Hey! You’re not throwing up today. That’s a good sign.”

“Yup,” Jo nodded. “I feel great, actually. I think the baby finally decided to cooperate.”

Alex placed his hand on her flat stomach, “I can’t wait until you have a bump.”

“You mean until I get fat? Honestly, neither can I,” Jo smiled. “But Lucy said it might be a while before I start showing. I have a retroverted uterus so I’ll probably start showing later than most women. But I guess that’s a good thing. The longer I can hide my pregnancy, the less of a chance for Paul to find out and try plea presumed paternity and make our lives a mess.”

“He can try and try, but he won’t win, Jo. This is our kid and if we need to do a paternity test to prove it, then we will. He has no rights here,” Alex assured.

Jo took a deep breath and thought of how supportive Alex had been ever since she had confessed to him about her marriage. She exhaled, “You’re right. He has no rights. This baby is ours and he can’t take it away from us.”

They laid in the bed for a few more minutes in silence before deciding it was time to get up and get ready. After having been on Peds for over a month now, Jo had switched onto a different service for the next couple weeks. A part of Jo was a bit disappointed that she wouldn’t get to spend the entire day with Alex anymore, but she supposed she should be excited for a chance to learn something new. For the next two weeks, she’d be on neuro with Derek Shepherd.

When Jo and Alex arrived at the hospital, they parted ways and Jo went down to the residents’ lounge. She smiled as she saw her friends getting changed into their scrubs for the day. Jo grabbed a clean pair of scrubs and started to change clothes. Just as she was pulling her shirt off, she heard Stephanie whistle.

“Damn, Jo. Did you do anything different? Because your boobs look great,” Stephanie commented.

“Oh,” Jo laughed awkwardly. “It’s just a new bra… is all. Ever since Alex and I got together, I decided to update some pieces of my wardrobe if you know what I mean.”

“Look at Jo, trying to be all sexy for her man,” Stephanie teased.

“I bet he loves it,” Leah wiggled her eyebrows. “How many times a day do you catch him staring at your boobs in that thing?”

“Way too often,” Jo admitted.

The girls laughed and continued to get dressed. Once ready, Jo made her way to the Neuro ICU where she’d be meeting Dr. Shepherd for rounds. It had been a while since she had been on a neurosurgery, so Jo was excited for the next couple of weeks. The first patient she’d be rounding on was a trauma that came in last night. The man had massive internal injuries that were addressed immediately after coming into the hospital. He had not been stable enough last night to take in for surgery that would stop a slowly growing brain bleed, so Dr. Shepherd would take him in first thing this morning to correct it.

“Wilson. It’s good to have you on my service again,” Derek smiled as they walked out of the patient’s room. “How are you doing? I haven’t really gotten a chance to speak with you since you and Karev got together. He’s been hogging you to his service.”

“I doing great,” Jo grinned. “Excited to be on neuro again.”

“Well, you will be getting just a bit of peds today,” Derek shared. “We’ve got a baby with spina bifida that we’ll be working on this afternoon with Karev. Are you thinking about going into peds?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Jo shrugged. “I like everything. I do love peds, but who knows? Maybe I’ll end up in cardio or neuro or ortho. Don’t tell Alex I said that, though. I think he’s trying to be my Robbins.”

“No worries. Your secret is safe with me,” Derek chuckled. “Come on, let’s go. We’ve got a brain bleed to stop and a couple aneurysms to clip before our fun spina bifida surgery.”

The day went by pretty smoothly for the most part. The guy with the brain bleed came out of surgery without any major deficits. Jo had assisted in a couple aneurysm clippings and now they were on their way to the pediatric wing to visit the spina bifida baby in the NICU. When Derek and Jo arrived, Alex was already giving the parents a brief rundown of what their baby—Brandon’s—surgery would entail. Derek explained the procedure in a bit more detail and encouraged the parents not to fear.

While Jo prepped the patient, Derek and Alex prepared to scrub in together. Alex looked up at the older man, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Karev. What is it?" Derek nodded.

"Has Jo been okay today? I'm just wondering because she looked a little dizzy and unsteady this morning before we left the house," Alex inquired.

"She's seemed alright to me," Derek encouraged. "We've performed quite a few surgeries today and she hasn't swayed once. Why is something wrong?"

"No," Alex shook his head. "I was a little worried. She just got over the morning sickness a couple days ago and it was pretty hard on her. I didn't want the next thing to be dizzy spells that could affect her work."

Unsure what to do with the new information he'd received, Derek just decided to go about the conversation as if he know what was going on, "Oh, well she's fine. Great even."

Alex nodded thankfully as Derek mulled over Karev's words. Alex must've thought that Derek already knew about Wilson's pregnancy from Meredith, so he decided to go about the procedure as if nothing had happened. The surgery was successful and Derek decided that he'd let Wilson leave early. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

As he arrived home that night, Derek kissed his wife and kids. He ate something quickly and spent the next few hours on the phone with D.C. as they tried to come up with more plans about the brain mapping initiative. Finally, at around eleven o'clock, he was able to get ready for bed. Derek had been sitting in the bed reading a medical journal when Meredith walked into the room.

“How was your day?” Meredith asked as she climbed under the covers.

“It was good,” Derek smiled. “I had Wilson on my service today. She is a very good and capable resident. Incredibly sharp. We clipped a couple aneurysms, stopped a brain bleed, and operated on a little boy with spina bifida.”

“Awe, like Zola,” Meredith commented. “Sounds like you had a pretty calm day today. Those are nice when you come home to two kids under the age of three.”

“You are so right,” Derek nodded and gave Meredith a quick kiss. “Oh! I almost forgot. Why didn’t you tell me that Alex is having a kid?”

“What?” Meredith sat up from the bed. “What are you talking about?”

“Wilson is pregnant,” Derek stated. “Karev mentioned something about how he was glad that she was mostly over the morning sickness now. But he said he wanted to keep a close eye on her because this morning at the house she seemed a bit dizzy.”

“What?” Meredith was confused. “Wilson is pregnant?”

“Wait… You didn’t know?” Derek asked.

“Would I be reacting like this if I knew?” Meredith was shocked. There was no way one of her best friends was having a kid and she didn’t know about it. “No. There’s no way. Alex would tell me if he were having a kid. He’s one of my best friends.”

“I don’t know,” Derek shrugged. “He mentioned the morning sickness so casually, it was like he assumed I already knew. That or he slipped up and didn’t realize what he said.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Meredith jumped up from the bed. “I can’t sit here wondering. I’m going over there right now to find out.”

“Meredith! It’s midnight. Don’t go bother them. You’ll see them tomorrow,” Derek tried reasoning with his wife.

“I can’t wait,” Meredith shook her head as she threw on a pair of jeans. “This is huge. This is life changing, Derek. This cannot wait until tomorrow.”

Before long, Meredith was on her way to Alex’s house. When she parked in the driveway, she searched around her purse for the old set of keys to the house. Finding them, she made her way up the porch steps and let herself in through the glass door. She walked up the porch steps and stormed into Alex’s room yelling, “You guys are having a baby?”

Alex and Jo—who’d been sleeping peacefully—startled out of sleep. Jo screamed as she saw Meredith’s dark figure lingering by the door. Alex sat up quickly, trying to assess the situation and determine if they were in any immediate danger. Finally realizing it was Meredith, he slumped back down onto the bed, “Dude. What the hell? Why are you yelling?”

“Is it true? Wilson are you pregnant? Are you guys having a baby?” Meredith interrogated.

“What?” Jo said, distraught.

“Derek said that Alex mentioned how he was happy that your morning sickness was gone, so then he asked me if I knew that you guys are having a baby.”

“Shit… I didn’t even realize I said that,” Alex rubbed a hand over his face. “Jo, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to tell him.”

“It’s okay,” Jo shook her head.

“So, it is true?” Meredith asked. “You guys are having a baby! Alex, how could you have a baby and not tell me about it? This is huge!”

“What is going on?” Cristina had woken up to shouting coming from down the hall and came to investigate once she recognized her best friend’s voice.

“Did you know?” Meredith turned to Cristina.

“Did I know what?” Cristina made a face. “And why are you screaming?”

“Did you know that Alex is going to be a father?” Meredith demanded.

Cristina froze, eyes wide, “Um…”

“Oh my God! You knew and you didn’t tell me,” Meredith accused. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me this. I had to find out about it from my husband.”

“Hold on, you told Derek before telling Meredith?” Cristina looked at Alex. “That’s a crappy move, man. Even for you.”

“I didn’t mean to tell Derek,” Alex defended. “I said something about Jo’s morning sickness and he must’ve thought that Meredith already knew.”

“Hello, pregnant person over here wants to speak,” Jo gathered everyone’s attention. “Look, Dr. Grey. We didn’t want to tell anyone until I hit twelve weeks. I’m sure you can understand that. Yang found out because she lives here and saw the pregnancy test boxes in the trash, and Torres found out because I had to leave the room for an x-ray. I’m sorry you had to find out like this, but if it makes you feel any better, there’s an ultrasound picture on the fridge downstairs.”

“Even Callie knows?” Meredith sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just a little blindsided finding out this way. I’m happy for you two. I’m sure you are going to make wonderful parents. Wait, you said you have an ultrasound picture already? How far along are you?”

Jo grimaced, knowing that as soon as she shared how far along the was there would be a whole new slew of questions. Jo took a deep breath, "Just a bit over ten weeks."

"How are you ten weeks? My birthday was ten weeks ago and you guys weren't together then," Meredith scrunched her face. She lowered her voice and sat down in front of Jo. "Are you sure Alex is the father?"

"Mer!" Alex chastised.

"What? I'm making a valid question," Meredith lifted her hands in apology. "As far as I remember, Alex, you and I had a conversation at my birthday party where I told you that you were being stupid and to make a move because I couldn't stand seeing you pouting and staring from afar."

"We did?" Alex asked. "I don't remember."

"Well, yeah figures, because you were completely wasted," Meredith reminded. "So, explain this to me so I can understand."

Alex and Jo both sat in silence, reluctant to verbalize what had happened that night between the two of them. Cristina, on the other hand, had been waiting for a moment like this to present itself. Bursting at the seams, Cristina blurted, "They had drunk sex the night of your party and accidently made a baby."

Meredith stood there stunned for a moment before breaking out in laughter, "Oh my... oh my God… you guys… Haha, you made a drunk sex baby. you know I can't say I'm surprised that this is how you are becoming a father, Alex. It's karma for all those years of being a man-whore. You on the other hand, Wilson, you surprise me. Didn't think you had it in you."

Jo buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and Alex glared at Meredith and Cristina as he felt his face get hot. This was not how he had pictured Meredith finding out about his kid, but he guessed that there was really no other way that would feel like them. Alex was glad that Meredith knew, because now he could ask her tons of parenting advice and tips on dealing with the hormone changes Jo would be experiencing very soon.

"Wow. I can't believe it," Meredith said after calming down. "Alex Karev. In love. A father. you're all grown up. You see, I told you that Wilson would be good for you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You were right," Alex grumbled. "Now get out of my room and go home."

"I'm not going home," Meredith stated. "I'll stay with Cristina. Now, Jo you said something about an ultrasound picture?"

"Yeah... it's downstairs on the refrigerator," Jo replied, removing the hands covering her face. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about hiding it when you come over."

Meredith smiled, grabbing Cristina by the arm to drag her down the stairs to look at the sonogram. Just as Meredith was about to leave the room, she popped her head back in the doorway, "Oh and just so you know, I fully expect to get a copy of every ultrasound photo from here on out."

"Get out!" Alex huffed.

"Goodnight," Meredith grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Let me know who should find out next and how you want them to find out. I honestly have no idea who’s gonna be next so I really need your help!


	6. I CAN'T GO DRINKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else finds out about Jo's pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize that this took so long. I have had severe writers block when it comes to this fic, but hopefully this short chapter will help bring some inspiration for the future.

At eleven and a half weeks pregnant, Jo was feeling really good about being able to hit the twelve-week mark without anyone else finding out. Ever since finding out about her pregnancy, the attendings had been surprisingly kind to her. Cristina filled the house with Jo's favorite snacks. Callie was constantly talking about baby names and baby clothes. Derek would give her increased opportunities for learning and growth knowing that in a few months she'd have to take maternity leave. Even Meredith had been nice to her. Grey had come over to the house a few days ago with a box full of maternity clothes for Jo to look through.

Since they were the only ones that know she was pregnant, Jo had been spending much more time with them. Instead of eating lunch with the other residents, she ate lunch with Alex and his friends. They would talk and laugh and the attendings would tease Alex relentlessly about his "super sperm."

Most of the time, Jo would laugh along with them. Being in a relationship with Alex didn’t change the fact that he was first and foremost her best friend. More often than not, she was the one who initiated those conversations. A small part of her liked to torment him slightly, and his friends were all for that, too.

“When’s your next ultrasound?” Meredith asked.

“In four days,” Jo smiled. “And don’t worry, I will ask Lucy for an extra copy of the ultrasound picture for you to take home.”

“Hey, my OB when I was pregnant with Sofia was named Lucy. She and Alex used to go out until she sharked him and stole his job,” Callie commented. “Funny how that worked out.”

“Yeah,” Alex cringed. “She’s talking about the same Lucy. She started working here again about a month ago.”

Meredith, Callie and Cristina looked at the two of them for a moment before erupting in laughter. Cristina calmed down just enough to speak, “How is it that we are on the board and we don’t know who works in the hospital?”

“We need to work on that,” Callie nodded.

“Yeah please let me know if anymore of my exes show up to work in the hospital,” Alex made a face.

“Oh, so you’d have to ask every woman in Seattle if they’ve dated him then,” Jo grinned slyly. She chuckled and her grin widened. “Here’s to hoping it’s not a girl, because our baby name options will be very limited.”

“I’m liking you more and more, Wilson,” Cristina laughed.

At that moment, Jo’s pager went off, _Shepherd 911 ER_. She took one last bite of her sandwich and put the banana into her pocket, “Shepherd is paging me to the Pit for an incoming trauma. I’ll see you guys later.”

Jo bent down and gave Alex a quick kiss before waving at the others. She bolted out of the cafeteria and ran towards the ER. As she stepped into the trauma room, she saw a young woman with a large head laceration that was getting cleaned and sutured by Jackson Avery. Sr. Shepherd was stabilizing the woman’s spine and had asked Jo to conduct a neuro exam.

“Hi ma’am, my name is Dr. Wilson. Could you tell me your name?”

“Kaylie Marcus,” the young woman replied.

“Hi Kaylie,” Jo smiled kindly at the woman. “Can you squeeze my hands? Great, now can you wiggle your toes? Perfect… Alright do you remember what happened?”

“My husband,” Kaylie croaked. “My husband and I were fighting because I didn’t have lunch ready on the table when he got home. He hit me, but then he pushed me down the stairs. My neighbor found me because my dog started barking for help.”

Jo’s eyes prickled with tears as she heard the woman’s story. It was easy to empathize with Kaylie because Jo had found herself in that same situation countless times in the past. She’d been the wife who landed up in the hospital because she’d been beaten so badly by a husband who thought it was acceptable punishment for buying the wrong brand of detergent. Jo placed a comforting hand on the woman’s arm, “Hey you are safe now. We are going to take care of you. He can’t get to you here. I will make sure of it.”

“Thank you,” Kaylie nodded timidly. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Of course, I do,” Jo shook her head sadly at the patient. “I know what it’s like to be the wife who gets hit because she bought the wrong soap or set the table wrong. I know what it’s like to lie in a hospital bed because my husband got angry and took it out on me. That was my life for so many years, until I said no more and ran away. So, when I say that you are safe here and that he can’t get to you, I mean it.”

Kaylie nodded. Jo squeezed her hand gently and turned to ask Dr. Shepherd what he wanted to do next. As she looked up, she saw Shepherd and Avery looking at her with pained eyes. They had overheard her conversation with Kaylie. Jo released a breath, “Alright, Kaylie we are going to get you up to the OR to release the pressure on your spinal cord. You have some internal bleeding that will hopefully resolve itself, but we will monitor it very closely and have general surgery on standby.”

“Okay,” Kaylie acknowledged and swallowed back some tears.

They had been in surgery for about an hour when Derek finally asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he had overheard Jo’s conversation with their patient, “You were married?”

Jo sighed, knowing that this was going to come in conversation sooner than later. She decided to get it over with now, “I got married at the age of twenty to a man who was fourteen years older than me. He was my professor. He was also the first person to ever make me feel like I belonged somewhere. He found me living in my car and gave me a home and food. It was so good that anytime he would do something manipulative or controlling, I’d make excuses for him. I’d tell myself I was a bad person for doubting the only person who’d ever shown interest in my well-being. It wasn’t even surprising when he started hitting me. I was married for two years until I finally hit my breaking point. One day, he went to work and that same day, I left and never looked back.”

"Does Karev know?"

"Yeah, he knows. He's been really great about it. He helped me find a great lawyer that way I could divorce my husband. I was always too scared, but its not just about me anymore. I'm pretty sure he told Grey and Yang. They've been oddly caring and attentive lately."

Derek nodded sympathetically, "Well, if you ever need anything, anything at all, please let us know. Karev is like family, and now so are you. We take care of family. If your husband shows up here we’ll take care of you."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd," Jo smiled.

Once the surgery was over, Shepherd had her monitor his post-ops. The rest of the day was pretty slow. A man came into the ER with an aneurysm that needed to be clipped immediately before it burst and Jo did a consult on a kid with a pretty nasty concussion. Finally, at the end of her shift, she made her way back to the residents’ lounge to change. Her phone buzzed with a text from Alex, _‘Got stuck in surgery with Cristina, but Arizona said she’d give you a ride home if you want. She’ll meet you in the parking lot.’_

_‘Sounds good. Be sure to pick up some pizza on your way home. Baby wants extra cheese ;)_ ’ Jo responded, smile on her face as she put her phone down in her cubby.

Jo had just finished putting her clothes back on when Stephanie and Leah walked into the lounge, “Hey, Jo! I feel like I haven’t seen you all week.”

“Hey guys,” Jo greeted sheepishly. She really had not spent time with her friends recently. It was difficult to hang out with them without accidently letting it slip that she was pregnant. “I know, I’ve been busy.”  
  


“Yeah, busy doing it with Karev every night,” Leah smirked.

“You’re just jealous because you know exactly how good he is in bed,” Jo shrugged, eyes shining mischievously as she tugged on her boots.

“You’re right, I am jealous,” Leah grinned sarcastically. “Anyway, we’re going out drinking tonight if you want to join us.”

“I’d love to, but you know, busy…”

“Fine, your loss,” Leah grabbed her purse and walked out the door. “I’ll see you there Steph.”

Stephanie nodded and look over at Jo, “Cancel your plans and come drinking with us. You haven’t come to the bar with us in weeks. We haven’t hung out in so long.”

“I really can’t go drinking, Steph.”

“Oh, bullshit. You think I don’t know that you hang out with Torres, Grey, Shepherd and Yang? You start dating an attending and all of a sudden you can’t be bothered to hang out with us?” Stephanie accused.

“Steph, it’s not that. I swear,” Jo insisted. “I just can’t go drinking with you guys anymore.”

“Give me one good reason why. Because I thought we were friends,” Stephanie crossed her arms.

Jo sighed. She was really hoping to make it four more days to her second trimester before anyone else, “It’s not that I don’t want to go drinking with you guys. I can’t go drinking with you guys because I’m pregnant.”

Stephanie’s jaw dropped, “I’m sorry, you’re what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Jo smiled brightly. “That’s why I haven’t been going out with you guys. It’s also why I’ve been hanging out with some of the attendings lately. Grey, Yang, Shepherd, and Torres know.”

“Oh my God! You’re pregnant?”

“Yes,” Jo nodded, beaming.

Stephanie enveloped her in a tight hug, “Oh my God. You’re having a baby. You’re having Karev’s baby! Wait, it’s Karev’s baby, right?”

“Yes, it’s Alex’s baby.”

“Damn, you two work fast,” Stephanie said as she pulled away. “How far along are you?”

Jo laughed awkwardly, “Eleven and a half weeks.”

“Hold on—how?” Stephanie’s face scrunched in confusion. “You guys haven’t even been together for an entire month yet.”

“Yeah…” Jo rubbed a hand behind her neck. “Long story short, we had drunk sex three months ago and made a baby. Then we got together.”

“Oh, Jo,” Stephanie burst into a fit of laughter. “I am not at all surprised. We’re definitely gonna talk about this in detail over dinner or something.”

“Okay,” Jo chuckled. “Go, they’re waiting for you at the bar.”

“Are you sure?” Stephanie asked. “I can give you a ride home if you want.”

“I’m sure, I’ve got a ride,” Jo slung her purse on her shoulder. “I’ll you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, mommy-to-be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you want to see next!


	7. THE ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the perfect bubble bursts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming, but it's just in time before the new episode of grey's airs. Hope you enjoy reading this. Happy Grey's Day!

Jo had finally done it. She’d made it to twelve weeks and the list of people who knew about her pregnancy was smaller than she’d anticipated, considering the way gossip spread around the hospital. Jo and Alex had an early morning OB appointment where they would be having the twelve-week ultrasound. After some discussion, the pair had decided that announcement featuring a copy of the ultrasound would be the best way to announce to the rest of their friends and coworkers the news of their impending parenthood.

When she’d woken up that morning, Jo turned to see Alex staring at her with a giant grin on his face, “Good morning.”

“Hey,” Jo yawned. “How long have you been staring at me? It’s kind of creepy.”

“Not long. I just woke up a few minutes ago and I noticed something when I went to put my arm around you,” Alex picked up the covers to reveal to Jo’s small frame. He placed a hand on her abdomen. “Look. It’s super tiny, but it’s there.”

Jo gasped as she looked down to see the smallest curve of her belly, “It’s a bump.”

“It’s a bump,” Alex nodded happily. “Most people probably won’t even notice at all because it’s so small, but you’re starting to show.”

“Holy crap, Alex we’re having a baby,” Jo exclaimed with wide eyes. “I mean, I already knew that, but it’s so much more real now. There’s a baby inside of me, right now.”

“Yup,” Alex chuckled as he watched Jo go through the shock all over again. “I can’t wait to see our baby today.”

“Me too,” Jo smiled. She really was excited to see the grainy image that they’d be going in for today. She’d only known about her pregnancy for about a month, but already she was overwhelmed with love for this baby. “I think I’m going to burst with the love I feel and it kind of terrifies me.”

“Same here,” Alex’s face pulled up into a soft smile. “I love the two of you so much that I know I’d lose it if anything happened to either of you. For the first time in my life, I feel like everything makes sense and that’s thanks to you. You gave me something I didn’t even know I was missing. Thank you.”

“You’re giving me something too,” Jo leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. “For the first time in my life, I have a family. I real family. That’s all I ever wanted.”

They spent as long as they could in the bed together before getting up to prepare for their appointment. Thirty minutes and some great shower sex later, the two of them stumbled downstairs in a fit of giggles.

Cristina—who’d been standing in the kitchen as she ate her bagel—wrinkled her face in disgust, “Blegh… You know you two could be a little quieter? I know that you’re all happy and lovey-dovey because there’s a baby on the way but come on. I could hear you all the way down here.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk. I distinctly remember making animal noises at you from this very kitchen because you and Hunt couldn’t keep your hands off each other,” Jo teased. “Someone howled that night.”

“Whatever,” Cristina scowled and took another bite into her bagel.

“Dude, look at what came in this morning!” Alex brought Jo close and pulled her shirt taut against her body, highlighting the tiny curve of her stomach. His face broke out into a large grin. “Jo’s starting to show.”

Cristina’s eyebrows shot up, “Wow, look at you, hairball. All cute and pregnant. I wouldn’t be surprised if your bump popped out for real sometime within the next couple weeks.”

“Ugh, that means I’m going to be getting fat soon.”

“Not fat, babe. Just growing a human,” Alex encouraged. “You’re going to look great.”

“You guys have another appointment today, right?” Cristina asked.

“Yeah, we’re going to ask for another ultrasound so that we can use the picture to announce the pregnancy since Jo is officially in her second trimester. That and way too many people already know so it’s best we just come out with it,” Alex shared.

“Make sure you give Mer a copy. She’s gonna want to put it on the fridge,” Cristina reminded.

“Already made a note to ask for three copies of the sonogram,” Jo said as she reached around Cristina to grab the cream cheese. “I think we’re gonna need more bagels. Some more cream cheese, too. The baby is constantly asking for bagels. Mac and cheese, too. Not the boxed kind though. The baby is in the mood for real, baked mac and cheese.”

Cristina and Alex exchanged a look, both amused at Jo’s pregnancy cravings, “I can go get the bagels and cream cheese at the store after work today. But you do know that none of us really know how to cook right, babe?”

“I’m sure Kepner would be willing to make the mac and cheese for you. She’s nice like that. Especially after she finds out you’re pregnant, that’s it,” Cristina made a motion with her hands. “You’re probably going to receive a different type of casserole every week because she knows that we don’t cook.”

“She’ll look at us in horror when she realizes what we’ve been feeding you,” Alex joked.

“You guys are laughing now, but you won’t be later when I’m eating the entire casserole by myself,” Jo took another bite of her bagel. “Baby and I don’t share food.”

———

“Alright, so everything looks great. You are right on track for twelve weeks and seem to be doing very well,” Lucy smiled as she wiped the excess jelly off of Jo’s stomach. “I also see that you got a tiny bump. When did that show up?”

“I noticed it this morning,” Alex grinned. “I woke up a couple minutes before she did and went to put my arm around her when I felt the little curve that wasn’t there before.”

“That’s so exciting. I always love when parents get to see the bump for the first time. Suddenly, it’s all very real. Did you have a moment like that?” Lucy asked.

“I did. This morning, actually,” Jo answered, looking a bit embarrassed.

“You see? I know what I’m talking about,” Lucy pulled up the ultrasound photos and handled them over to Jo. “Alright, so I normally wouldn’t recommend this unless I thought something was wrong, but Jo, since we don’t have medical history, I was wondering if you’d like undergo a CVS to check for any genetic abnormalities. You’re right about the typical gestation for this procedure. If you don’t want to do that, then we can just go ahead with the typical NIPT blood screening test.”

“I want the CVS,” Jo nodded. “It’s one thing for me to not know, but when in comes to this baby? The thought of not knowing scares the crap out of me.”

“Okay, I can do it right now. I’ll be right back,” Lucy walked out of the room leaving the young couple to have the space for themselves.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do this,” Alex rubbed circles on the back of Jo’s hand.

“Yeah, I am. Like I said, Alex. Me not knowing is one thing, but when it comes to our kids? I don’t want to not know,” Jo sighed.

“Our kids? As in plural? You want to have more kids with me?” Alex paused to stare at Jo.

“What did you think I’m gonna give birth to this maybe and be like, ‘thanks for being my baby daddy, but time to move on the the next one,’” Jo laughed. “Yes, I want to have kids with you. More than one. I see the way you are with me and our little bean, I see how you are with your patients, and it really makes me wanna have kids with you. Whether we stay together forever or not, you’re my best friend. I trust you more than anyone.”

Alex felt his heart swell. He looked at Jo with the softest expression on his face, “I love you. I plan on being with you until you get sick of me. And if it’s what you want, we’ll have tons of kids.”

“So many of them,” Jo grinned brightly. “The family we never had.”

Alex leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and placed his hand on her belly, “The family we never had.”

Lucy—who’d heard the tail end of the couple’s conversation—smirked as she walked back into the room, “You know, it still freaks me out when I hear you talk like that. Wilson, you have done the one thing that women have tried and failed at doing for decades—taming Alex Karev.”

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Lucy proceeded to perform the procedure as quickly and carefully as possible, “Alright. You are all set. We should have the results in about a week. It’ll give us a thorough diagnostic so that we can know what we’re dealing with before the baby arrives. You’ll also get to find out the sex of the baby by then. I call you when they’re in and you can come down here to retrieve them. Until then, I’ll see you next week.”

———

Jo and Alex were shaking with excitement as they walked down to the attendings lounge to reveal their news to those who hadn’t yet heard it. Alex had paged all his friends down there in hopes of only having to make the announcement twice, once for the attendings and once for the residents.

When they entered the room, Jo and Alex made eye contact with an already present Meredith who came up and whispered quietly, “Today’s the day?”

“Yup,” Jo let out a shaky breath. “And yes, I have your copy of the sonogram. It’s in my purse. I’ll give it to you before we leave.”

Meredith let out a tiny squeal and hugged Jo briefly, “Thank you!” She let go and sat back down on the couch as the rest of the doctors piled into the room.

“You know, Meredith being nice to me is really freaking me out,” Jo whispered to Alex.

“Honestly, it kind of creeps me out too,” Alex snickered. “She’s never this nice to anyone. Not even Cristina or Derek. Maybe her kids, but—”

He was interrupted by Jackson speaking, “Uh, Karev. Why did you page us all to the lounge?”

Bailey looked at him strangely, “Is there a reason for all this?”

“Yeah, I’m confused. Normally, I’m the one that pages everyone for meetings like this. And those meetings usually have to do with something I’ve been forced to clean up as chief,” Owen chuckled.

“Oh God, don’t tell me you did something stupid. There’s only so much I can take from you,” Arizona eyes widened.

“I promise I didn’t do anything stupid that you’re gonna be forced to clean up,” Alex waved his hands in mock surrender. “I actually did something pretty good this time.”

“Well, what is it?” Webber looked at Alex expectantly.

Jo and Alex looked at each other before glancing at the friends surrounding them. Some of them—Meredith, Cristina, Derek, and Callie—had sly expressions on their faces, while others—Arizona, April, Jackson, Bailey, Webber, and Owen—sported faced of confusion. Reaching into her purse for one of the ultrasound photos, Jo nodded at Alex.

Alex took the small picture in his hand, covering it from view. He took a deep breath and turned the picture around, “Jo and I are having a baby.”

The room erupted into a chorus of shouts, gasps, and laughter as everyone took in the news of the Karev child that would be on it’s way soon.

“Oh my God!” Arizona gasped loudly. “No, you’re playing a trick on us. She’s not pregnant.”

“Hand to God,” Jo replied, bright smile on her face.

“Congratulations!” April laughed excitedly and gave Jo and Alex each a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Congrats, you two. You will make wonderful parents,” Owen gave them each a kind smile.

“Alex Karev. A father. Well, I’ve heard it all,” Bailey chuckled. “This is great news.”

“Thanks, Bailey,” Alex gave her a hug.

“Your kid is gonna be so foul-mouthed and dirty and cute,” Arizona gushed with excitement.

“You two, wasted no time whatsoever,” Jackson smirked and shook Alex’s hand. “Nice work man.”

The doctors laughed at Jacksons comment. Arizona looked around the room and noticed that not everyone was as shocked as the rest of them were. She pointed to Meredith, Cristina, Callie, and Derek, “Wait. Why don’t they look surprised at this news?”

“We all already knew,” Cristina responded nonchalantly. “I found the pregnancy test in the trash, Callie found out because of an x-ray incident, Alex let it slip to Derek, and Meredith found out because Derek thought she already knew.”

“I can’t believe you told Callie and not me,” Arizona slapped Alex on the shoulder. “I thought we were friends.”

“Ow,” Alex rubbed his arm. “We are friends. Jo just wanted to wait until she was in her second trimester before we told anyone.”

“Wait did you say her second trimester?” Richard wrinkled his brow. “I didn’t think you guys had been together that long.”

“They haven’t,” Bailey narrowed her eyes. “Let me see that sonogram.” She took the picture from Alex’s hand and hummed. “That is a twelve-week ultrasound if I’ve ever seen one. Care to explain?”

“Does it really matter?” Alex scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “All that matters is that we’re happy and in love and having a baby.”

“What did you do?” Arizona looked back and forth between the couple.

A couple snickers were heard from the ones already aware of what had occurred. They couldn’t wait until the rest of their coworkers discovered just how the baby had been conceived.

Jo huffed a laugh, “You guys don’t really want to hear about our sex lives, now do you?”

“Oh, come on Wilson. Just spit it out before I do,” Callie teased. “It’s a fantastic story.”

“Well—we, uh… ha,” Jo struggled to get the news out. “We… accidently made a baby at Meredith’s birthday party before we ever got together.”

“Now, this,” Bailey snorted in amusement and pointed at the pair. “This makes much more sense now.”

The next few minutes were lighthearted as the couple found themselves the butt of a couple jokes. The sonogram got passed around the room until it found its way onto the lounge fridge, the words “ _Karev baby coming soon_ ” sharpied on it.

They got the same sorts of reactions from residents in the lounge. Stephanie—who had found out about Jo’s pregnancy days earlier was smug at the fact that she knew before the rest of the residents.

“This is great you guys,” Ben congratulated the pair. “You are going to be wonderful parents.”

“Thanks everyone,” Jo smiled, happy that the secret was out and that everyone seemed supportive.

“Hey, so I’m gonna go and start rounding on patients,” Alex leaned over to give Jo a kiss. “You’re on my service, so change into your scrubs and meet me down in peds when you’re ready.”

“Sounds good,” Jo replied.

Jo put her belongings away in her locker and changed into her scrubs quickly. As she walked out the lounge, she reflected on the events that took place this morning. The day had only begun, but it was already probably one of the best days of her life. She felt like she was walking on air. The prospect of growing the little life inside her had Jo shaking with excitement, love, and expectancy as she made her ways down the hospital halls. It was as though nothing could bring her down from this high.

“Hi, Brooke.”

Jo felt her blood run cold. She knew that voice. She’d never forget that voice, no matter how much time had passed. Her husband’s voice was unmistakable.

“Or should I say, Jo?” Paul sneered.

And just like that, her perfect bubble had been shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!! So... a lot happened in this chapter. Let me know what you think and what you hope to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this first part! Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see next :)


End file.
